metroidfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Metroid Avenger: Endeavors of Ron Green
Prologue: MISSION LOG: Pvt. Ron Green *MISSION OBJ: N/A *MISSION DET: N/A STATUS: Idle *LOCAT: GFC 11426Skarmor-DISTRICT 4BARRACKSROOM 10, BUNK 46545 Today is my first day of installment in Galactic Federation Compound 11426; or in simpler words, Planet Skarmor, or Vulcan's Playground. I swear, the place is evil... Look upon the horizon and you; of yeah, there is no horizon. The blood red twilight sky bleands in with the crimson mountains among the distant lava flows. Between here and there stands a great sea of molten rock... Between life and death stands a half inch of energy barrier. Between me and said barrier stand 50,000 strong... One liter of those billions of liters of molten rock could kill a man... We're outnumbered... And alone, out here in the sea of liquid... But, to keep my mind off the obvious danger of this place, let me recount my days as a cadet back in the GFMC Academy... The last of which being 3 days ago... I believe I enrolled when I was 18... I can't remember anymore... But let me explain. I know I enrolled in the engineering program... Apparently I was enrolled 10 months before my first Live Ammunition Skirmish Simulation Test; or LASST. Most people end their cadet careers with that test... I almost ended it myself... But not the way so many others did. I excelled in combat... I managed to find an unforseen weakpoint in the weapons grid used to perform the test. Apparently, turrets sat upon a tall, collapsable tower... My superior engineering expertise had observed a flaw in the design that, instructors unknowing, would cause the towers to crumble if properly attacked. One turret fell after another, until I got to a final one... I hit the turret at just the right moment that as an electrical jolt proceeded up the tower to energize the turret to fire, I punctured the electrical insulant used in the cable. This caused a single electrical jolt to fly about the room. Several of the turrets were energized, shooting and injuring me and my squad... I was hit in the head several times. When I came to, they told me that I was the least likely to survive, and even less likely to pull through. But thanks to breakthrough medical operations, I miraculously pulled through unscathed. Seeing my mechanical talents, I spent several more years in the academy studying Federation Vehicle Engineering, Welding, Naval Ship Manufacturing and Maintenance, Computer Hardware Engineering, Computer Software Engineering, and Computer Programming. I am now 25, and I recently graduated that very academy, as I said earlier. This is my first deployment as a Private First Class in the Galactic Federation Marine Corps. I am set to stay here for a long while, and thus, I better get used to the lava flows... LOG II(2; two; TOO) Well, I'm nearly finished my deployment... Skarmor was the boringest thing Ive ever done. We were't allowed to leave our bunks until shift every 12 hours. Then... we'd stand there for 12 hours. Then lay for 12 hours. Then stand. Of course, with regular meals. Anyway, so I'm deporting tommorow. I'm hoping it'll resane my system, going back to modern society. Plus, I get to go to Daiban... Never ben there before, but the next deportation of my legion leaves from Daiban to an undisclosed position in about a week. That means 6 days vacation. May seem very miniscule, but hey, at least it beats sit stand sit stand yawn sit stand sit and stand... For 12 months straight... Anyway, I'll come back to report a bit more often. I mean, why tell this damned thing about sitting and standing for 12 months straight. Over and out. Category:Metroid: Avenger Category:Fanfic Category:Character